Fûki Uzumaki
by Pyrazelle
Summary: Sasuke revient à Konoha après avoir tué Oroshimaru, soi-disant fiancé avec une jeune fille qui n'est autre que la soeur méconnue de Naruto. Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qu'il aime! Alors pourquoi Sasuke revient à Konoha après avoir tué Oroshimaru ?


Confusion, tristesse et désolation, telle était ma vie. Sans toi, je n'étais plus que cela. Toutes ces nuits à rêver de me perdre dans tes yeux bleu azur, de me refugier dans ton torse si chaud et de caresser ta peau bronzée ne seront que vaines ? Mon cœur si infranchissable à succomber a la douceur de ton sourire si nias. Avant j'étais un être froid, distant, et qui ne pensait qu'a sa vengeance, mais avec toi, j'ai pris gout a la vie je connais et je ressens ses sentiments que sont l'amour et l'amitié. Peut être que tu ne le sais pas mais un Uchiwa c'est collant et possessif.

Ca me rappelle encore le jour ou je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois a l'examen de nunekin, tu ne pouvais pas savoir combien j'étais heureux de savoir que je serais dans la même équipe que toi, mais je devais toujours garder mon visage froid et impassible d'Uchiwa. Notre équipe était composée d'une fille , Sakura Haruno avec une teinte rose bonbon , des yeux verts limpides , un teint de pêche et une combinaison rose et rouge , puis moi avec mon teint pale rappelant la peau avide d'un mort , mon corps si mince et finement musclé ,mes cheveux noirs corbeaux qui se dressait a l'arrière de ma tête avec mes deux mèches ébènes qui encadraient mon visage , notre Seinsei quand a lui avait des cheveux gris hérissés sur tout son crane , un masque bleu recouvrait la moitié de son visage ,il était grand et musclé . Et tu y étais … tes cheveux blond rappelaient un champ de blé en saison d'été, des yeux quand a eux rappellent la clarté de l'océan en plein midi, ta combinaison orange noir que je déteste au plus haut point je veillerais à changer ta garde robe quand tu seras a moi et comme je te le rappelle un Uchiwa c'est collant et possessif ! Et… ton sourire … aucun mot dans ce monde ne pouvait lui convenir à part naïf. Tu es si beau. Dès ce jour ton visage est resté gravé dans mon cœur comme sur une fleur qui ne pourra jamais se faner ni s'envoler.

Ou comme le jour de l'examen des clochettes que nous avons tous les trois lamentablement échoué, Kakashi-seinsei t'avais privé de nourriture ce jour la, déjà que je ne te parlais pas, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim ! (Nda : Il exagère là !)Déjà que je pouvais résister moins d'une demi-seconde a tes grandes perles suppliantes, ce qui avait aussi impressionné les autres que je m'intéresse a ton ventre. J'ai passé mon enfance sans inquiétudes pour seul but ma vengeance, c'était comme si je m'intéressais a ses pathétiques histoires d'amour ! Mais après de nombreuses peines tu es apparu comme un rayon de soleil !

Tout comme une cristalline j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'appartiennes car comme je te le disais un Uchiwa c'est collant et possessif. Mais le seul problème c'est cette fille. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, tu ne le sauras jamais ! Car les sentiments que je ressens pour toi ne saura jamais explicite, car ils sont si forts ! Surtout pour moi et mon rang hautement placé .En parlant de ca tu me déteste surement ? J'ai fait une grande erreur dans le passé, j'ai fait passé ma dignité avant mes sentiments pour toi, et toi tu as bravé tous les dangers même après t'avoir plusieurs fois combattu tu n'as jamais renoncé a l'idée de me ramener a la raison et tu y es parvenu. Après cela tu as passé tout ton temps à me protéger et veiller en sorte que ma réintégration au sein du village soit la plus complète que possible. Pourquoi tu fais tout ca ? Hn ?...

Comment le saurais-je ?

Maintenant je n'ai plus d'autre intérêt que de te rendre heureux et de venger mon clan noyé dans leur sang, par n'importe quel moyen je retrouverais mon frère je lui ferais payer pour ses crimes impardonnables et pour avoir salit le nom de notre clans a la faculté des milles oiseaux. Avant j'y pensais jour et nuit tous ses cris d'horreur, d'agonie et ses langues de vipères qui me causaient malheur, terreur et désolation a chaque fois. Depuis le jour , le moment même ou je t'ai vu tout cet espace c'était évanoui , mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers toi que ca soit par ton caractère stupide et impulsif ou pour ton physique plus que attirant , tu étais parfait .J'ai du résister atrocement pou_r _ne pas te bondir dessus , comme tous les jours d'ailleurs .Tu ne me considère que comme un ami fidèle , si seulement tu cherchais un peu plus tu pourrais voir a quel point je souffre , aujourd'hui mener d'un détermination aussi grande , un visage sans expression , je décide de la tournure de ma vie et en revoyant nos plus beaux moments passé ensemble , le fait qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis peu ou non n'a aucune importance , car comme je te l'ai toujours dit un Uchiwa c'est collant et possessif . Exactement comme le fait que j'ai été forgé dans ton cœur et que rien ne pourra-nous séparer, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre .Par notre passé relié par la souffrance et le désespoir de nos prières plus que vaines comment avons pus avoir l'idée aussi futiles de recommencer notre vie ? Des choses meilleures nous attendent. Pour cause la décision que j'ai pris aujourd'hui je peux te dire que mon cœur a déjà raté plusieurs fois des battements ! Mais quelle importance comparée a toi ? Hn…

Quelques mots pour changer entièrement ma vie, c'est comme ca que je traverse ses ruelles sombres illuminés par le clair de lune, et atterris devant ta porte mais encore hésitant puis tu m'ouvres un instant s'écoula avec un silence pesant pour nous deux tu m'avais invité à rentrer et manger ta nourriture favorite : des ramens instantanés! J'étais planté la comme un piqué avant que je ne prononce ses mots tranchants , chaleureux et froid :

-Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki …


End file.
